Martini
by Childish Sadism
Summary: Poor unexpected Alfred, turning 21 and getting his first enjoyable drink from a bartender that would rather look at his ass than his face was not a good surprise. UK/US. Smut.


This was a request in LJ. Enjoy. The request was Seme!Arthur.

Kinda short.

Warnings: Uh...alcohol, PWP and smut and alcohol.

* * *

><p>The moment Alfred turned twenty-one he knew this day was going to come. He didn't know when it was going to happen, where it was going to happen or how but he knew that this day couldn't be avoided. Gilbert, one of his best friends was dragging him all across the city to take him to a bar and teach him how to drink 'properly'. The American was not a fan of going out for the sole purpose of drinking but most of his friends were and there for he needed to learn how to properly drink or else he was going to be stuck being the designated driver like Matthew.<p>

Alfred stared doubtfully at the building in front of him. He rubbed his lips together and glanced over at Gilbert. The Albino was grinning at him, giving him thumbs up like any dumb girl would have during his football games.

"Gilbert, this is a nightclub." The sunny blond said, his eyes narrowing slowly.

"Well, duh. I know that, but you can come here during the afternoon to drink at the bar. I tell ya, they have the best beer! And if you end up being a pussy then they have the best girly drinks EVER!" The German male grinned from ear to ear and dragged his friend inside the building, ignoring the glare Alfred was giving him.

The American could hardly understand what the big deal with learning how to drink was. Gilbert would always say that it was the thing men had to do to get to age. Ludwig would talk about how relaxing it was. Matthew would mention how disgusting it was. Yao could get drunk with two beers and Kiku would just smile and tell him how nice it was. In other words, all of his friends were useless. None of them could come up with a decent explanation.

Gilbert forced Alfred to sit on one of the stools in front of the bar. One of his hands roughly patted Alfred's back as he called over the bartender. "Francis! Hey! You fag, how are you doing?"

Alfred was somewhat glad the bar was pretty empty, because he was sure people would have glared at Gilbert for yelling so loud, yet the bartender turned around and smiled. The wavy, blond haired male walked over to their spot and leaned over the bar.

"Nice to you see you back Gilbert. So what would it be for today?"

The man…his accent was far too French, it almost made Alfred stamp an American flag on his forehead. He was able to fight off the urge though and instead turned his attention towards the two again.

"Well, I'm mostly here for my buddy." Gilbert smirked, wrapping one of his arms over Alfred's shoulder to pull him in. "He just turned twenty-one not too long ago! So I want to teach him how to drink!" The German sounded so proud, it was almost as if his own son had just fought a lion with a rubber sword while flying sharks were attacking at the same time, instead of Alfred just turning twenty-one.

"Ah! That is great, so tell me American, what do you like? You like it to burn, sweet, a kick or just a dull feeling?" The Frenchman said with a smile, ignoring how sexual his questions sounded.

Alfred however did not, so he stared at the other with an odd look on his face, one of his eyebrows rising slowly. "Uh, I only had beer before. So I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders.

Francis looked disappointed for a split second but then he grinned and slammed his hands on top of the bar. "That's it! Then big brother shall teach you the art of delicious alcohol. I'll start out slow so you don't get drunk right away."

The American stared curiously as the older male pulled out different types of alcohol bottles from under the bar counter.

"First, the basics!" Francis said happily and picked up one of the bottles. "This is rum." He picked up another bottle, this one being blue. "Vodka." The next bottle was a brown color. "Tequila and last but not least, Champagne. You can make wonders with these four drinks. I could tell you about all the other ones but you don't need to know yet." The Frenchman waved one of his hands lazily and smirked.

For the next two hours Alfred was stuck listening to Francis and Gilbert talk about nothing but different alcoholic drinks. He was given to taste a couple of drinks but they were not mixed drinks just straight out alcohol. At first he tried out the vodka and it was far too strong for him, it was almost like drinking hand sanitizer from a bottle. Rum was no difference and by the time he was drinking tequila he was coughing and rubbing his throat. Well, at least the Champagne wasn't that horrible.

Gilbert and Francis came to the conclusion that Alfred was still 'too green' so he needed mixed drinks or other girly drinks in order to accept the alcohol in his system. The older of the three decided to start Alfred out with a simple and very well known drink, a bloody Mary. Alfred didn't even know a bloody Mary was done with Vodka, he always thought it was done with something else, but vodka? That was so weird!

By the time the American was drinking his bloody Mary the club was already half full. Apparently it was already seven O'clock which meant the club was going to start playing music and turn into the sweet nightclub young people would aim for, that was, if you got here early enough or if you were known well enough.

"Gilbert, I think we should leave. It's going to get crowded pretty soon." Alfred huffed at his friend, taking a sip of the bloody Mary. It was alright, he couldn't taste the vodka that much anymore but it wasn't truly something he would enjoy drinking more than once.

"No way! Not until you get blasted and you enjoy it!" The Albino yelled out and just then the DJ began to play music, making all the people in the club cheer at him and rush over to the dance floor.

The American had to chuckle, as much as he was finding the whole situation tedious, he was also a big party kind of guy so now that the music was echoing against the nightclub and people were having fun he felt more relaxed.

Alfred took a sip of his bloody Mary but almost spilled it all over his shirt when somebody rushed to the bar and set a backpack over the counter.

"Sorry I'm late, my car was being a bitch."

The sunny blond looked up from his drink and stared at the male figure in front of him. Green eyes, sandy blond, slim to a point where he was almost bony but at the same time muscles were showing on his arms. He was shorter than Alfred but look older than him.

"Ah, its fine Arthur, dear. I was just chatting with a few of my friends." Francis said cheerfully, one of his hands picking up the backpack that was on the bar.

Arthur rolled his eyes and walked around the bar, picking up a black waist apron before tying it around his hips. "Whatever."

Alfred stared as Arthur pulled out a few different bottles from underneath the counter before pulling out a jar as well with the word 'tips' on it. This confused the American and he even frowned a bit, something Gilbert apparently picked up on.

"He is a little show in here. Since I'm paying for your drinks I may as well let you see him." The German whistled and caught Arthur's attention. "Over here bunny." He waved a twenty and then dropped it inside the jar.

The sandy blond glanced over at Gilbert unimpressed and then walked over. "What do you want?"

"My friend here, he is new to drinking and crap, so I want you to make him a nice drink! With a show." Gilbert smirked at the scowl the Brit gave him.

"Is he a pansy or does he like good shit?" The sandy blond asked as he picked up a couple of bottles from the counter.

"Well he is n-"

"I'll drink whatever you throw at me." Alfred wasn't sure why he interrupted Gilbert, or why the hell he decided to say that when he had no experience with alcohol but something in the others eyes was telling him that if he was not tough with him then he was not interesting. It was the same look people would give him at sports. 'If you are not good enough then get the hell off of the field.' Alfred knew how to deal with this crap far too well.

The Brit tilted his head, a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips. "Really? Alright. I'll start out nice."

The first thing Alfred thought of when Gilbert said Arthur was a show was that the other probably did some kind of strip tease, which now sounded very dumb in his head. What the sandy blond was able to do was far more impressive. Alfred stared in awe as the Brit picked up two bottles and began to easily spin them on his hands. He threw one of the bottles on the air and caught it behind his back while the other one was thrown on the air and landed on his elbow. He then moved his elbow, making the bottle bounce down his arm until he was able to grasp it with his hand.

The Brit tossed the bottle into the air once again, making it roll down his shoulder to his other arm this time and then flipped it up so he could pour some of the drink into the glass on the counter. Alfred's mouth was hanging open as the older male made the two bottles spin together as his arms linked together and then another shot of the other drink was poured inside the glass.

The two bottles were tossed into the air and spun around again before Arthur set them down on the counter just to pick up another bottle and a mixing glass that he filled with some kind of coke. The mixing glass was spun on Arthur's fingers before it was tossed into the air. He caught it with the bottle and then made it bounce, just to catch it again with the bottle and let another shot of alcohol pour in. The mixing glass contents were then poured into the other glass.

Alfred was somewhat surprised when the older male pulled out a straw and gave everything a quick mix just before handing it over to Alfred. That simple movement looked so out of place after the complicated routine the other did!

"Here you go sunshine, a long island tea." The bartender smirked at Alfred, his words almost purring out of his mouth.

"T-thanks." Alfred gulped softly, his hand reaching for the drink. He took a long sip and then blinked in surprise over how good the drink was. He couldn't taste any kind of alcohol at all, in fact it tasted sweet and maybe like tea or coke. He wasn't even sure but it was great.

"Finally! Something you like!" Gilbert yelled out. "I'll leave you in good hands then, I'm going to see if I can score."

Alfred didn't even care if Gilbert was leaving; he was too busy staring at the smirking Brit that was serving another drink to someone else. Doing what Arthur was doing looked so hard, it almost made the bottles look like they were nothing but plastic or rubber instead of glass. Still, that was keeping Alfred in was the fact that even though Arthur was serving to other people he was glancing back at him now and then.

The American finished up his drink, no, he almost swallowed the whole thing just so he could wave over at Arthur. He wanted another drink made by him.

"Another one?"

Alfred almost hated how smug and superior the other sounded. He was still smirking at Alfred, looking at him with an almost flirty look.

"Yes."

The sunny blond shoved a bill inside the tips jar and the whole show repeated itself, except this time different moves were used and the bottles were send flying into the air a bit higher. Even ice cubs were dancing inside the glass, making the whole show even more impressive than it already was.

Alfred swallowed his drink once again. He shoved another bill inside the jar and he asked for another drink and another one and another one. The whole process kept going until the sunny blond didn't even care about the show anymore. He only cared about keeping the Brit's attention and for the looks of it he didn't mind at all. It wasn't until Arthur turned around and left the bar that Alfred noticed how drunk he was and he only noticed because he stood up to follow the other and almost tripped over his own feet.

The American moved through the tight crowd, ignoring the people that attempted to dance with him, none of that matter right now all that he cared about was the sandy blond that he was following across the dance floor and into the bathrooms.

The music was almost sealed off once he stepped inside the bathroom. The marble floor was slippery but he was at least capable of walking without slipping and falling. The place was empty, with not even a drunk idiot throwing up on one of the toilets.

Alfred turned around when he heard the soft clicking noise of the door being locked. Arthur was standing next to the door the smirk on his lips never leaving his face.

"You are so drunk, sunshine. Are you sure you want to follow me around?" The sandy blond said with a mocking tone.

"I can do what I want." Alfred almost mentally slapped himself because of how childish he sounded but the laugh the other gave him made his insides feel warm and somewhat fuzzy.

"Really now? Can I do what I want?" Arthur was licking his lips then and Alfred found himself leaning in until he almost fell forward but was caught by the other. "Don't whine at me tomorrow for this sunshine."

Alfred opened his mouth to say something in return but instead he felt something wet rubbing against his tongue. It took him a couple of seconds to figure out that the Brit was kissing him, pushing his tongue inside his mouth and rubbing it against the roof of his mouth and his cheeks. He felt himself melting against the kiss, his body fully relaxed as he leaned against the other for support. For some reason even his legs were starting to fail him and as much as he wanted to stay standing he couldn't.

"Looks like you need some support." Arthur purred out on his ear and Alfred felt himself being turned around so his face was resting against the cold tiles on the wall. The coldness made his head feel a bit less hectic, it was almost like if it was a wake up call but his numb mind kept him from realizing how the other was undoing his belt and slowly powering his pants.

Alfred moaned loudly when a cold hand took a hold of his member. He quickly stared down as the pale fingers stroke along his length, a soft thumb applied pressure against the tip, almost digging against the skin there sending the American into a moaning fit as his eyes closed tightly. The sunny blond shivered, his legs shaking as he forced himself to keep standing.

"Do you like it sunshine?" Rough teeth nipped on Alfred's ear shell as the words were whispered against his ear. "I don't like drunk fucks most of the time, but you can be a little exception because you are totally asking for a dick. But we need to hurry up; people may need to come in." Arthur snickered against the skin on his ear and Alfred couldn't bring himself to care about how the other was talking to him. He let out a couple of needy noises instead, causing the other to laugh against him.

The heat in Alfred's stomach was slowly growing and growing. Arthur was slowly pulling off his shirt, tossing it against the dirty floor before doing the same with his pants and underwear until he was the only one fully naked. Two cold hands reached for his asscheeks and spread them apart, causing the American to gasp as the cold air hit his opening and balls. He felt something cold rubbing against his opening and it wasn't until he glanced back that he noticed it was lube that Arthur poured onto his fingers.

One finger gently rubbed against his assring, circling the ring of muscles before it was roughly shoved in. The middle finger went in first, and the ring finger was next to follow. The sunny blond groaned loudly, his upper body resting against the cold wall as the two fingers thrust in and out inside his hole, stretching him and twisting inside of him. Arthur's other hand reached down to stroke his member, pumping it slowly and teasingly.

Alfred could hear someone moaning loudly in the background and it took him a couple of minutes to realize it was him. The lewd noises he was making were enough to make his face heat up. He even heard himself whimpering, and it only caused the fingers to push deeper inside of him.

Arthur chuckled against him again, his warm breath sending shivers down his spine as goose bumps crawled over his skin. "Needy slut uh? You drunk fuck, you better not pass out until I'm done."

Alfred shook his head in return, and attempted to say something but the noises that crawled out of his mouth were everything but words. It was a bit too much in his drunk like state, his hips were now thrusting back and forth against the fingers, swallowing them up and forcing the Brit to laugh again and mumble dirty words against his neck. He bit and sucked on Alfred's skin, leaving marks everywhere.

The American almost whined when the fingers pulled out. He turned around just to be shoved back against the wall.

"Don't move you bitch." Arthur hissed out at him.

Alfred kept his cheek pressing against the wall, his eyes slowly closing before they went wide and he screamed. The sandy blond thrust inside of him in one swing. One of his hands quickly slapped against Alfred's mouth, keeping him from screaming any further. The Brit groaned and closed his eyes, not moving for a couple of minutes. Instead he just rolled his hips, letting his cock spread open the American.

"You are a tight little drunk fuck, mhm? How many times have you done this?"

The sunny blond opened his mouth to respond but Arthur pulled his hips back and gave a rough thrust, causing him to moan and swallow his words. He forgot about the question, not caring anymore about what the other thought about his lack of words. Instead he closed his eyes, enjoying as the other kept rolling his hips and pulling on his waist, forcing him to get used to his member being inside his hole.

Alfred almost choked on a moan when Arthur finally decided to move, the heat building on his ass was slowly moving all across his body. He felt his back arching against the others cock, taking it inside of him with every thrust until he could feel his ass rubbing against Arthur's hips. The sunny blond reached down, his hand taking his member to stroke it along with the member that was fucking his asshole.

"Move your fucking body, stop standing there like a dumb shit." Arthur growled at him, holding tightly on Alfred's hips until it was a bit painful. The hands moved from his hips to his nipples, pinching the two nubs and twisting them until it caused Alfred to whimper and arch his back, making his ass meet with Arthur's movements. "If you don't do it I'm going to fuck your mouth and then leave you here without finishing."

The American shook his head, his lips rubbing together. He glanced back at Arthur, his idle eyes trying to focus. "D-don't stop!" He almost whined but stopped himself from doing so.

"Then fucking move!" To emphasize his words the sandy blond grabbed on Alfred's hips and pulled on them.

Alfred quickly nodded his head, his hips now thrusting back and forth, causing the skin on his asscheeks to slap against Arthur's hips once again. The sound was soon filling in the room and the music in the nightclub was forgotten. Alfred tried not to focus on his own moans and noises, but it was impossible not to do it when it was the only thing he could hear. He was panting, breathing heavily through his mouth and constantly licking his dry lips. The American was moaning every single time Arthur would push inside of him, feeling his insides being filled and stretched until it was the only thing he could think of. He forgot about being drunk and in a bathroom. All that he could think of was how the Brit's dick was stretching him out and stretching his asshole until his assring was burning.

The American came without even noticing. All that he felt was a wave of pleasure spreading through his body until his eyes were rolling to the back of his head and his mouth was hanging open. He heard Arthur mumbling something about easy fucks never lasting long but he didn't stop, instead he turned the sunny blond around and forced him to sit on the floor.

The sunny blond closed his eyes as Arthur shoved his member inside his mouth. A hand was holding tightly on his jaw, keeping it from closing while another one was keeping a tight grip on his hair. The hand on his hair was moving his head back and forth, making it easier on the other to fuck his mouth. Alfred's jaw was hurting, his ass was now hurting but all he could do was to willingly suck the cock in his mouth. He swallowing the length and flicked his tongue against the sensitive skin, his eyes closing as the head hit against the back of his throat and almost caused him to choke.

"You are also a cock sucking drunk fuck? Cute sunshine, cute."

The words were now a bit lost in Alfred's ear. He didn't let the other distract him from his task. He swallowing Arthur's whole member in his mouth, deep throating the other until he heard the Brit moan and it almost caused him to smile in glee but he didn't, not when the other was coming in his mouth and filling his mouth with cum until it was trickling out of his mouth and rolling down his chin.

"Cute." Arthur said as he leaned over and licked on his cheek, his teeth nibbling on Alfred's bottom lip before cleaning up his chin. "I'll get your friend to pick you up." He kissed Alfred one last time, his thumb rubbing on the soft skin on his thighs. "And next time, don't drink if you don't know how sunshine."

The next morning Alfred was able to remember everything that happened. He remembered getting drunk, following Arthur into the bathroom and then letting the other fuck his brains out until he was spitting out cum from his mouth. At first he thought it had all been a dream and so he called Gilbert to ask if he took him out for drinking and yes, he did. So everything did happen, and most of all he had sex with a British guy that now thought he was a total slut.

It wasn't like the American truly regretted it. It had been amazing sex for what he could remember but now, now he wanted to actually get to know the bartender. Not just know how his cock felt in his ass. Which was why Alfred was walking back inside the same nightclub. He sat on the same stool from before and watched Arthur as he flipped some bottles.

Alfred didn't even have to get Arthur's attention, the other was already looking at him from the corner of his eyes and was also the one to move towards him.

"My name is Alfred, not sunshine and here is my phone number. Call." The sunny blond said, ignoring how he was half pouting as he handed the bartender a piece of paper.

"Sure thing sunshine."

This guy was an asshole.

* * *

><p>And now I crawl away and wait for my doom…bleh.<p> 


End file.
